The 1st Annual 2004 Duelist Awards
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Rated for the Yami's bad mouths Actors have the Ocars and now Duelists have the Duelist awards Join our Host Joey Wheeler on this special night!


Declaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the idea for the Oscars.  
  
Rainyday: grrrrr... I got banned for 7 bloody days for this story but just to spite people I'm putting it up again... just kidding, I'm doing it for all of those who reviewed and liked it, I just had to change the format so that it didn't look like a conversation on MSN -.-;; and to whoever reported me I didn't notice that rule so you could have reviewed it in and told me so that I could change it!  
  
###  
  
"Welcome, to the 2004, 1st annual Duellist's awards! We're here on the Blue carpet meeting with Duelists from all stretches of the globe that have been nominated to receive this prestigious award!" the famous reporter Bob Barns said with a flashing smile into the camera, "Let's go and meet some now, shall we? Look! There's Joey Wheeler!" Joey suddenly noticed the attention he was receiving and instantly smiled.  
  
"Hiya there!" He said brightly.  
  
"Joey, how do you feel about being nominated to receive several awards tonight?" Bob asked holding the microphone out in front of Joey.  
  
"Well pretty good you can imagine," Joey answered "I mean... dis is the duelist awards right?!?!?  
  
"Right, so I hear you're also hosting the show?" Joey nodded and then examined his fingernails.  
  
"What can I say?" He asked pompously, "They needed someone with class." Kaiba, who was standing in the background looked over at Joey when he said that. Joey was wearing his same old blue Jacket and shirt. Kaiba of course was wearing a black tuxedo.  
  
"Suuure...very classy for a dog," Kaiba remarked.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Kaiba!" Bob said.  
  
"No comment," Kaiba said instantly with an icy voice.  
  
"But!" Bob began. Kaiba walked off.  
  
"Oh well..." Bob sighed wistfully turning back to Joey, "so Joey why aren't you wearing formal wear?"  
  
"... Well... to tell ya the truth, no one told me it was formal, and besides people make too big a deal about their appearance. Take Yugi for instance; know how long it takes to apply that Hair Gel?"  
  
"... ... ... oh look! There's Ryou Bakura! Ryou!" Bob said running quickly to where Ryou was standing.  
  
"Hey!" Joey glared at Bob for being brushed off so quickly. Ryou had a taken aback look at the sudden attention, "Oh... Hullo..."  
  
"Ryou, you're one mysterious Duelist, your skills are known to rival many top duelists but you never entered officially in Duelist Kingdom... why was that?"  
  
"... well... I wasn't really there for the competition... umm... I was there mostly to support Yugi and Joey... ... ... oh look... there's Seto Kaiba... why don't you go talk to him!?" Ryou said hurriedly trying to avoid Bob's questions.  
  
"Because he doesn't like talking to reporters," Kaiba said glaring at Ryou, "Don't use me to get rid of the Paparazzi Bakura!" Ryou blushed feeling guilty.  
  
"... I... uh..." Suddenly he got a dark look on his face and his hair flew up, "I will if you stop—" instantly he cut himself off, "Gotta go!" Ryou said running into the crowd of duelists. Bob was silent for a moment, "oookay... anyways... How are you doing on the south side of the blue carpet Jim?"  
  
The camera cut to a tall slim brown haired man, raving reporter Jim Johnstone.  
  
"I'm doing fine!" Jim answered, "Right now I'm talking to Yugi Moutu, rumoured to the Best duelist this world has ever seen!" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jim," Yugi said, "But I owe a lot of people for that title."  
  
"So did you hear about the five second delay?" Jim asked with a laugh. The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi's look darkened.  
  
"Why... yes... yes I did," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Erm..." Jim faltered. Suddenly the puzzle flashed and the sharp look left his eyes.  
  
"What I mean is I think it's unnecessarily, none of the duelists that are excepting awards tonight swear... well except maybe Marik and Bakura..." Jim looked at Yugi in confusion, "Bakura as in Ryou Bakura?" Yugi cleared his throat.  
  
"It's complicated... oh look! Grandpa! Hey Grandpa come here!" Yugi said dragging his Grandfather in front of the camera.  
  
"Hello!" Solomon waved. Jim blinked then sweatdropped  
  
"...yes anyways back to you Bob!" The camera jumped back to Bob.  
  
"Okay Jim! I've found the lovely Mai Valentine over here,"  
  
"Hey Bob," Mai winked, "You're looking good tonight cutie!" Bob blushed slightly and got a goofy looking grin on his face.  
  
"Heh and you look more beautiful than ever Ms. Valentine." He commented.  
  
"Thanks looker," Mai said with a smile.  
  
"So, are the rumours about you and Joey Wheeler true?" Bob asked trying to ask his questions but really it sounded more like he was personally interested. Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"He'd like to think so, but no, nothing is going on between Joey and me. We're good friends. I'm way too busy with my dueling career for romance. Heh heh, that is unless I'm psyching out an opponent."  
  
"Defiantly a good strategy," Bob said not really paying attention. He was too enthralled with Mai's clinging red dress nearly drooling at the image.  
  
"Back... to you... ... ... other guy..." Bob said forgetting his partner's name.  
  
Jim sweatdropped, "Okay then Bob, Hey Marik Ishtar! You were back in Egypt when you were nominated right? Were you surprised when you were nominated or did you expect it?"  
  
"I was pretty surprised I suppose. I was happy to be nominated though. Egypt is nice. It's my home after all but you know, I miss the people here..." Marik answered with a grin.  
  
"Yeah sure, but no one missed you!" Bakura said walking up to where Jim and Bakura were standing.  
  
"F### you Bakura!" Marik said with a glare.  
  
"You wish! I saved your ass in Battle City," Bakura said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"You did no such thing, you didn't listen and so got us sent to the shadow realm!" Marik argued crossing his arms.  
  
"Speak for you self!" Bakura said with a smug look, "I was smart enough to hide in the Pharaoh's puzzle!"  
  
"... really?" Marik said curiously, "Find anything good in there?"  
  
"Interesting... Magazines," Bakura said with a wink. Marik chuckled.  
  
"No! Really? The Pharaoh?" Bakura nodded laughing. Marik smiled brightly.  
  
"Nice to see you again Buddy,"  
  
"That it is!" Bakura said slapping Marik on the back. Jim looked totally confused at the moment.  
  
"So you know my other half is still a bit afraid of you?" Bakura asked Marik using Jim as a leaning post.  
  
"Is he? I thought he got over it." Marik said scratching his head, "Then again, we didn't talk at all during after Battle City..."  
  
"See for yourself," Bakura. He suddenly had a confused look on his face and blinked rapidly.  
  
"Wasn't I... Gak!!" He squeaked seeing Marik  
  
"Hey Ryou!" Marik said with an evil grin.  
  
"Get away from me you fiend!" Ryou said taking a large step back. Jim looked even more confused than before.  
  
"Awww, come on Ryou that was the past!" Marik protested, "I've truly changed!" Ryou glared at Marik keeping his distance.  
  
"You didn't get your arm hurt and YOU didn't go to the shadow realm!" Jim blinked twice.  
  
"...well I ended up in Gardener's mind... isn't that close enough?" Marik asked. Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
"Must you bash Tea?" he asked.  
  
"She annoys me..." Marik muttered. Ryou sweatdropped once again.  
  
"I've changed! Really, I'm good. The evil spirit has left me thanks to Yugi!" Marik implored. Ryou sighed. Marik gave him what looked to be a puppy dog look... (he came pretty close at least)  
  
"Oh, alright I believe you..." Ryou said shaking his head. Marik suddenly had a dark look. His face seemed to stretch out.  
  
"Excellent, MUHAHAHAHHAHAHA AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHA!!!" Marik laughed insanely. Jim's eyes widened in surprise. (0.0)  
  
"... Marik... are you sure your dark half is gone?" Ryou asked blinking rapidly. Marik cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes... hey look there's Seto—"  
  
"Stop using me to get out of your conversations!" Kaiba shouted. Suddenly Ryou's hair stood up on end.  
  
"Don't mind him Marik, he can be a really a (BEEP)" Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say he's so (BEEP) He (BEEP) and couldn't (BEEP) (BEEP) It's really rather amusing..." Marik laughed.  
  
"F### yeah!" Bakura agreed. Jim was so confused it wasn't funny.  
  
"Erm... you guys know about the five-second-delay right?" He asked.  
  
"F### yes!" Bakura and Marik nodded. Both instantly adopted even eviler looks.  
  
"Back... to you ... Bob..." Jim said shakily in total and absolute confusion.  
  
"Okay... I've found Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, I hear you two have been busy this summer." the two short duelist nodded in unison. Weevil adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Yes, I opened up a bug museum" he said.  
  
"And I was in the Gobi digging up fossils." Rex commented.  
  
"Were you both surprised at the news that you might win a Duelist?" Bob asked.  
  
"I defiantly was," Weevil said, "I didn't even know that there was such a thing. I'm wondering what one of them looks like!  
  
"Yeah," Rex agreed, "same here, do you know?" he asked. Bob shook his head.  
  
"Back to you Jim!"  
  
"It's time for all the duelists to go into the theatre, the 2004, 1st annual duelist awards are now beginning!!!"  
  
###  
  
Rainyday: Weird I know a note that no one knows about Yami, Bakura, and Evil Marik that's why the reporter's are so confused. If you have any suggestions for nominations I'm open to them! Oh and everyone except Joey is wearing formal wear (sweatdrops) also I'm hoping that people like the change in formatting and sorry if you don't!  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
